Remember Me
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: ItachiSasukeSakura. How are they are connected? Let's see.
1. Downhill

Mother Nature wasn't cutting anyone slack today. The rain poured down hard like the angels were weeping, blurring the world around. It fitted too, the tears.  
Time was running out, not that anyone could ever beat time.  
I won't let you down. Not again. He vowed in silence.  
Sasuke pressed on through the trees to where his sources told him Itachi was hidden.  
It was important that he get the right information, and Sasuke wasn't sorry that he had broken the ninja's arm to obtain it. But as naive as he's been, he wasn't that stupid. Itachi wanted to be found otherwise he wouldn't have left a trail.  
He was taunting him.  
Toying with him like a selfish child would tease his new pet by putting its food out of reach.  
But the item wasn't food. It was a person. A girl.  
Sasuke could see her pink hair in his mind's eye, stained with blood. He pictured her how he had seen her last. Her body crumpled on the ground, abused and dirty, like a discarded rag doll. Cuts covered her body. And Sasuke remembers telling himself that its never as bad as it looks.  
How stupid he was. It was as bad as it looked. Possibly worse. Nothing good could have ever come from being near his older brother, the murderer of their own clan.  
The hatred grew in him at thought of his brother. Not just his brother, though, but for himself as well.  
I never should have left her alone. She didn't want to wait in the room.  
He remembered the hurt look on her face as he turned and shut the door on her. Little did he know that Itachi was right there, outside the building, waiting to see his next move.  
And she was left there like a sitting duck. It wouldn't have been any easier if he actually hung up a sign that said, 'We are here. Attack us'

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"  
Sasuke growled at himself, stomping on a branch, shattering it, as he continued on. His eyes glared out between the strands of hair on his face that was plastered there by the rain. Sakura was waiting for him and he wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

The city was large and washed out in the evening rain. Sasuke slowed down and panted quietly as he scanned the street. People still walked along the shops with umbrellas, probably looking for food or some Sake.  
This was the city. The city were Itachi should be and where Sakura was being held.  
Sakura...  
Sasuke gripped the part of his shirt above his heart. It hurt to think of what she must be feeling.  
Alone. Scared. Hurt.  
Dead.  
He froze in his tracks and people swerved to get around him.  
Dead?  
She couldn't be... could she?  
He wouldn't.  
...But he would. He was so cold-hearted that not even Sakura's pleading green eyes won't stop him, not even for a second. The guy did kill his whole clan. His family.  
But not him. Not Sasuke.  
A scream built up in his throat but Sasuke won't let it out. Instead he clenched his fists and stared up at the sky letting the rain wash over him. 

"What do you want?"  
He questioned to the sky.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!"  
Shouting louder, the people beside him quickly side-stepped away from him and hurried along with their business.  
Others shot him him wearily glances and turned away.

He ignored them and began to walk on when a hand shot out from the shop he was next to, grabbing his sleeve.  
"Hey, Kid. You don't want to start yelling like that here. It irritates people"

Sasuke shrugged off the old man's grip. He seemed vaguely familiar.  
"Whats it to you?"

The man looked up at his headband.  
"Hidden leaf village, huh?"

"I don't have time for this."  
He growls and begins to walk off. After a few paces away, Sasuke sighs but is interrupted by the man again.

"Whats the rush?" he asked, walking along side him.

"Don't you ever take a hint?"  
He snapped and the man laughed in his face.

"You kids are always so rude."  
He looked up at the sky. "So what brings you to a village like this, kid?"

He didn't respond a moment.  
"Is it any of your business?"

"Maybe not."  
The man shrugs, "Figured a young ninja like you wouldn't be here for the scenery, if ya know what I mean."

He smiled nudging his head towards a group of girls standing outside a local bar. They looked their way and turned away, blushing and giggling.  
"Bet a guy like you gets a lot of girls, eh?"

He glared at the man then at the girls before turning his eyes to the ground. He only cared about one girl right now.

He shook his head slightly and the old man glanced at him.  
"Got something on your mind?"

"Why do you care? You're just some old pervert."

The man pretended to be offended.  
"What? Me? I am not a pervert... I just like the ladies"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you on a mission here?"  
He asked suddenly serious.

The sudden change in tone startled he slightly.  
"Uh.. yeah.. No.. maybe.."  
He rubbed his head in frustration a moment.  
"She... It's not a mission like that. Its... Personal"

The old man nodded wisely in understanding.  
"A girl. There's always a girl involved."

"I don't want to talk about it."  
Sasuke muttered, running his hands over his hair, shaking away the rain.

They walked in silence for a long time before the man finally spoke up and what he said completely caught Sasuke off guard.  
"Your brother has her, huh?"

The bold question caused Sasuke to stumble slightly before completely stopping.  
"W-What did you just say"

Taking a few steps ahead, the old man stopped and regarded him with old sadness in his eyes.  
"You're an Uchiha. Sasuke, right? The only surviving person in your clan, other than your brother that is. My guess is he found you some how and took something important from you. Who's the girl, if I may ask?"

Sasuke clenched his fists in shock and anger. How much did this old fart know? HOW does he know?

The answer to his questions walked towards him, his foot steps echoed to a stop behind and Sasuke turned to see. Standing there, clutching a stemming bag of food in the nook of his arm, a boy stared at him confusedly.  
"Naruto...?"

He pushed a stray blond hair away from his eyes, not even bothering to shield himself from the drizzle.  
"Sasuke? Why are all the way out here?"

Sasuke's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.  
Naruto.  
He couldn't tell him the truth.  
Naruto would blame him. Blame him for Sakura's capture.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto dropped his free arm to his side. His face instantly serious.  
"Where's Sakura?"

He doesn't know if it was the accusation in Naruto's voice or his complete and utter exhaustion, but at the moment, Sasuke just could stay on his feet. Dropping his head, Sasuke fell to his knees and would've dropped face first into the street but a strong hand caught his shoulders. Sasuke glanced weakly at the old man.

"Let's get you out of the rain"  
His nod was a mere tilt of his head and he let his his eyes close. Sleep consumed him as the aches of his travel finally soothed for the time being.

* * *

The room was strange to Sasuke as he slowly awoke. He blinked trying to remember what happened when he finally whiffed the smell of Ramen and he groaned weakly. He remembered now. Naruto found him last night with the old man. He struggled with his name but he knew it was Naruto's teacher. One of the three legendary ninjas. Jiraiya, right? 

Sasuke sat up weakly and looked around.  
Naruto was sleeping on his side at the other end of the room, Jiraiya was gone apartently.  
With that, Sasuke began to stand up but pain shot up his legs and he fell back down on the mat. He rubbed his legs gingerly when a sound started him.

stretched and yawned loudly.  
"Hey. You're up."

Sasuke just nodded, embarrassed by his display last night.

Naruto caught it and smiled meekly.  
After a long moment of silence between them, Naruto stood up, walked to him, and sat down on his mat next to him, his face serious again.  
"Sasuke--"

"I don't want to talk about it."  
The young nin growled, struggling to stand up, get away. Anything. Anything to avoid the truth.

Naruto sighed and moved over as Sasuke fell back with a loud grunt.  
"Its not like you can get away from me. Just tell me what happened"

He shook his head roughly.  
"There's nothing to say, alright!"

"Where's Sakura?"

Pause.

"Gone."  
It came out in a whisper of shame as Sasuke hung his head.

Naruto stiffening up.  
"Gone where?"  
He grew angry when he didn't respond and stood up, towering over his friend. The colloar of Sasuke's outfit was grasped tightly in his fists.  
"Sasuke! Where is she? What happened to Sakura?!"

"He took her! ALRIGHT! HE took her!"  
He shouted indignantly, waving wildly his hands at the window.

Naruto glanced at the window in confusion, his anger gone a moment, and released him.  
"Him who?"  
"Him...My brother... _Itachi_..."  
Sasuke spit the name out like it was poison on his tongue.

The room grew deadly quiet as Naruto gazed at his fallen friend.  
His look mixed with anger, hurt, confusion, pity. But mostly it was with understanding.  
He stumbled back down next to his comrad.  
"What happened?"  
Sasuke sighed weakly and told him what happened.

In the end, Naruto only had one question.  
"So where do we start?"


	2. My Dungeon

How could it have happened this way?

How could it have been just my luck that this would happen?

It was only moments after she had seen Sasuke's back as he exited the tiny two bed apartment. Mere moments! That's when the shadows descended, rapping their knuckles softly on the dusty window before pushing the glass pane up and entering without a single invite. All she could see was a flash of those dark red eyes as the darkness consumed her.

Awake now, Sakura realized she wasn't in the place was originally was. A blindfold kept her from seeing the actual place but it was musty room. Possibly a basement? Sakura fidgeted to reach for the blindfold but her hands were weighed down by cuffs connected to thick large chains that she traced with her fingers to find them imbedded into the wall her back was pressed against.

'Of course,' she thought sarcastically and continued to get a feel for the room.

Cocking her head to the side, she picked up on the sound of water dripping slowly, with rhythm. Possibly a sink but that was it. The rest was silent besides her racing heart and the soft jingle of the chains that danced off the four walls. A small room, as well.

The silence assured her that she was alone so she stood carefully, using the wall to keep her balance. The chains were just enough length to let her stand up not raise her hands any higher than her stomach. Not much help for a fight but since her feet were free at least she could put up some kind of fight. While she tested her ground, a slight scrap cloaked through the room, making her stumble and freeze.

The chair groaned and creaked and Sakura suddenly felt someone's presence. A presence seemed to have chilled the room.

"Who's here?"

The voice was low but cutting as the body moved closer.

"Can you not tell?"

No response. None was needed. The voice reinforced what her heart screamed the answer was. Itachi. Sakura bit her lip and pushed her back against the wall while her mind raced.

"Are you scared?" He asked, the curiosity colored his tone. Was he serious?

"No. I'd never fear you. You're a coward."

Sakura spat at him, tilting her head to figure out where he stood but she heard the rustle of fabric and knew he moved again.

"Tough words for a girl in your position…" Sakura was too late to prepare herself that Itachi was now right in front of her face as he pulled the blindfold aside. "Wouldn't you say so?"

Even with the blindfold removed, she couldn't see anything more than before since the room was pitch black but now Itachi's eyes burned through the shadows and Sakura whipped her head away, not to get caught in his hypnotizing eyes.

"Thought you weren't scared."

"I'm not!"

She snapped and moved to stare back into his eyes when the iron door on behind him swung open and she was blinded, hanging her head to fight the spots.

Itachi looked annoyed now and stood up straight, turning to the door.

"Nice going."

Kisame look around confused.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Just forget it," he replied, flicking on the switch now casting the room in a warm glow that dulled the outside light a bit more.

Sakura raised her head a fraction to look at the two. Same as she remembered last. Black robes, purple nails, Kisame's sword and Itachi's stone face.

She stood but right now as Kisame gave her a toothy grin.

"Hm. She grew. Interesting."

Itachi just stared at her while Kisame approached her carefully, eyeing her in way that made her skin crawl. When he reached his think hand out towards her, her body tensed and her cupped her face, tilting her up to the light.

"Pretty."

It was lucky for him that he had enough sense to keep some distance sine Sakura swung her leg back to give his tender spot a swift kick but missed, hitting his shin. He leapt back in surprise, rubbing his leg as he growled at her. In a one move, he had her on the ground, her cheek burning hotly. She bit her lip again, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Dammit, that hurt. Stupid, little… You need to manners beaten into you!"

Kisame snapped and stepped up, getting two kicks on her ribs when Itachi flashed before him and shoved him to the opposite wall. Sakura doubled over as the pain of her broken rib.

"That's enough." He snapped calmly. "She gets the point. No need to kill her yet. Relax."

"Why aren't her legs chained anyways? We were to keep her on complete lockdown, remember?"

"Why didn't you notice it before you approached her?" Itachi quipped.

"She isn't that big of a threat don't blame others when your idiocy is blame."

Kisame growled quietly and sat in Itachi's chair with resentment.

"No need to be so mean, Itachi."

He ignored him and approached Sakura's crumpled body, kneeling down beside her.

"Careful!!" Kisame squeaked and Itachi debated whether to flick him off or not, and decided not to.

"You broke a rib, Kisame. I'll have to take this up with Pain."

Kisame cursed under his breath as Itachi lifted Sakura gently in his arms, leaning her against the wall as he undid the chains.

"Are you mental? Why are you releasing her?"

Itachi broke the chain from the wall and chucked at the Shark like man who just barely dodged it.

"To take her to another room with a bed and medical equipment, you moron. I'm making up for your mistake, now move."

Itachi lifted her up and cradled her to his chest as Kisame scrambled to his feet and held the door open, letting him out then trailed behind him as they descended down the hall.

"You won't tell him, right?"

'That you got to strike her first? No, He'll know it anyways. I'm not that stupid."

"You're cruel, partner."

"That's life."

By the third door, Sakura snuck a look around and saw it was a basement. A cave based one. The stone walls were secure and thick around them lined up with lanterns and iron doors. Itachi used his foot to kick the door open and ducked inside. The room was brighter than her original prison. A window was high overhead in the corner and a soft looking bed was on the opposite side with a night stand beside it, decorated with a pill bottles, herbs and various other instruments.

Itachi strolled carefully to the bed and rested her on top of the light mattress.

"I can't believe you of all people are babying her though! Pain won't care if she's a little tender before he has her. You're just acting weird."

"Get lost, Kisame And get Tobi. He could help me."

"But--"

"Out. Now."

He snapped this time with a warning stare making him back off instantly and race to the door vanishing for a moment before peeking in once again.

"You said Tobi?"

"Yes! Go!"

"Yes, sir! I'm gone."

Sakura raised an eyebrow softly.

"What a basket case…"

She murmured softly as her eyes grew heavy. The pain had taken a toll on her already fragile state and she could still taste the blood in her mouth.

Itachi's rare laugh chimed quietly beside her.

"You have no idea. Now sleep."

"Why… Why are you being so nice? I… I don't understand…"

She was answered with silence and when she went to look into Itachi's face, it only stared back at her with an ancient look that puzzled her even more until his eyes shifted and she was caught in his trap.

"Dammit!"

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
